On-line gaming is a field which is becoming more popular in an on-line cultural industry in recent years by the development of networks and computer technology. As online games are developed, the user requires online games in various genres, and currently, online games of many various genres are serviced.
Game modes of the online games are diversified, as are genres of the online games. A mode of an online game may be provided as a single play mode in which the user and the game environment (here, the game environment is one in which a virtual enemy is generally provided in the game service and means one artificial intelligence provided in the game server) perform a match, and a multi-play mode in which a plurality of users perform a mutual match. Also, several mode matches are again provided in the single play mode and the multi-play mode.
Among the matches of the several modes, there is a game achieving a purpose by executing a single match that is performed for a short time, and a game executing a duty that is continuously provided regardless of the match in the game. Also, there is also a game in which a plurality of matches are continuously provided and achieve the purpose by synthesizing a plurality of match results. Among the games achieving the purpose by synthesizing a plurality of match results, there is a tournament type of game or a league type of game. In the tournament type of game as a game performing method of a type that the next match is continuously provided in only a case that each match is won, the character or the team that wins to the end among the characters or the teams joined in the tournament wins overall. Also, in the league type of game, after performing all of a plurality of predetermined matches, the character or the team that obtains a highest winning rate among the joined characters or teams wins overall. In general, in the league game, all the joined characters or teams perform at least one match.
However, as the online game provides the games of the various modes, the cases that the users repeatedly only perform the certain mode suitable to them are increased. For example, a user enjoying the tournament mode has a high tendency to again execute a tournament match after executing one tournament match, and a user enjoying the league mode has a high tendency to again execute a league match. The mode preference of the user is also generated in a case that the users are only concentrated in the particular mode among a plurality of modes and the users do not activate the rest of the modes. Like this, when the users only enjoy matches of the particular modes, the users do not have interest in the other modes, and if the users perceive tediousness in the match in the preferred mode, the users may lose interest in the corresponding game itself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.